


We Stand Together

by thecomebackkids99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is about to become Mrs. Queen, but she's too impatient. Why wait another night?<br/>Oliver Queen is out on patrol when a gun is shoved against his head. His sidekick sends the man to the police department, but then, the day he and his new wife are about to embark on their honeymoon, unsettling information is unveiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Our New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, while Roy Harper was still with us. So I decided I'd keep him in here, because I love him.  
> Also, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me! :)

                                                 Chapter 1

“Hey, bro, it’s your turn.” Thea handed him the mic and smiled.

“Cross your fingers.” He took it and stepped onto the stage, his eyes only on his soon-to-be wife, Felicity. “All of the people in this room know what happened to me, and also that I spent two years in Hong Kong. You also know that I came home with Amanda Wallers on a mission. But what none of you know is what happened when I went into Queen Consolidated that night.

“I had to go in there to receive information on a person. I had almost all the information downloaded when Maseo told me there was someone coming and I had to get out of there.” He stared at Felicity, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She wore red, just like the badge she wore that night, and then pen she chewed when she thought they first met. “I got out of there just before a girl with a blonde ponytail walked in there instead.”

Felicity covered her mouth, while Thea stared at him, eyes wide.

“She saw the picture that was on the desk and told it that I was cute and that it was too bad I was dead, which was far worse for me than it was for her. She did her Felicity thing, and then said she said she should learn not to talk to herself. Sweetie, I know you still do it and I’m sure you’ve wondered why I’m the only who doesn’t get annoyed. Well, you talking to yourself made me really smile for the first time in two years. You gave me a light that I didn’t know I had left. And, Felicity,” he smiled at her. Only at her. “When I told you that you had a red pen when I first met you, I wasn’t just talking about that day in your office. You…you had a red badge that day.”

“Oliver…” Felicity ran up onto the stage and jumped into his arms. “Oh, I love you so much.”

He dropped the microphone and wrapped her tightly against him. “I love you too.”

                                                *****

“I can’t believe you’ve never told me.” Fifteen minutes later, Felicity was still reeling from the story. But it was a good kind of reeling. She’d never imagined Oliver had ever known her before he came back – for the second time.

Oliver shrugged but flashed a smile. “I was going to tell you sometime. It usually takes four or five years for something to come out.”

“So all of the stuff that happened in your last year on the island isn’t due for two years?”

“Give it a year.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” She leaned against him. “I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Hopefully the Arrow doesn’t need to show up.”

“It concerns me that the city has been so quiet.”

“Roy and I are gonna go on our last patrol tonight and then hang up the suit for a little bit.”

“Just be very, very careful, okay?”

“Oliver, you ready to go?” Roy knocked on the door.

“Meet you outside.” He kissed her cheek. “I will.”

“Good. Cuz I don’t really want to have the wedding in a hospital room.”

“It’d be in the Foundry, you know that.”

“So much for the secret cave.”

He laughed and slipped out.

Felicity giggled and slid further down the couch. She lifted the picture off the coffee table of Oliver’s parents. If only they could be here. She knew Oliver felt that pain, especially tonight. She’d done her best to soothe those wounds by asking Walter to speak after her own mother. It helped, but Walter wasn’t Robert or Moira.

“Felicity?” Thea peeked into the room. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. Is Connor asleep?”

“I had to read him a few books, to say the least, but yes.” She took a seat on the ground and took the picture from Felicity. “Mom always wanted to see Oliver settle down. He was a playboy, cheating on everybody and all that. I remember she told me just before Ollie came home that she would give a lot to see him get married to a woman who would quench those feelings.” She raised her head and smiled. “You did.”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe. He definitely….sorry. I’m going on one of my babbling excursions, aren’t I?”

“You’re about to become my sister-in-law. I’ve come to love those moments.”

“How are you and Roy?”

“Us?” Thea laughed. “We’re fine. I think we’ve got the couple furry around here.”

“Couple furry? You sound like me.”

“I’m probably starting to copy your words.” She shrugged. “I’m in love with him. I think that pretty much explains everything.”

Lyla came into the room. “Is it okay if I join you?”

“We’ve got plenty of room.”

“Are you just waiting for Oliver to come back?”

“Yeah. Tonight I’m exceptionally worried. I really don’t want the wedding in the hospital.”

“If it makes you feel better…” she touched Felicity’s knee. “I asked Johnny to make Oliver run the computers tonight.”

Unexpected tears came into her eyes. “Thank you, Lyla.”

“I also didn’t want the wedding in a hospital. And it’s high time Johnny spent a little time with Roy. They haven’t since, you know.”

“And I’m okay with that.” Felicity laughed and dropped her head back. “Ugh. I just want the wedding now. I’ve been waiting for too long.”

“We could do it when Ollie gets back.”

“That would never work.”

“Yes, we should!” Thea jumped up. “All the guests are here. The preacher is just a phone call away. Ollie could get married in his suit, since everybody knows he’s the Arrow.”

A grin began spreading it’s way across Felicity’s face as she imagined the wedding. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes!” She jumped up. “Lyla, call Digg and tell him to keep Oliver in his suit. Let’s get this ready.”

                                                ******

“Diggle, what…why?”

“I don’t know, Son, but keep it on. Everyone knows who you are anyways.”

“Okay.” Oliver rolled his eyes as Diggle left the room. The ladies were probably playing some ridiculous wedding game. That’s what happened when all of those ladies got together. He counted them all off. Lyla, little Sara, Thea−she was going to be behind all of this−Laurel, and last but not least, actually the most important, Felicity. Those women could pack a punch. And of course, Roy, Diggle, and Walter could be in on this. That was triple the trouble, especially since two of them were married to two of the crazy women.

“Oliver, are you coming?”

“What?”

Roy sighed and set his bow down. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay for tomorrow? Not phasing out of everything? Forgetting to kiss the bride?”

“That’s cute, Roy. Let’s go.” He stopped and pointed at Roy, who still wore his leather suit. “You too?”

“Apparently so.”

“Oh, great.” He climbed the stairs and headed to the van.

“Stop right there!” His heart sunk when he heard the unmistakable click of a trigger. “Or you’re dead.”

And of course he didn’t have his bow with him. But Roy did. He raised his hands, praying that Roy would see the problem and take the guy down. He was not going to have this wedding in a hospital.

Five seconds later, the guy lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Oliver turned and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Well, I couldn’t have you getting kidnapped the night before your wedding.”

When they were on their way, Oliver turned to him. “Don’t tell anybody about that, okay?”

“No worries. I also can’t have your fiancée getting mad at you the night before your wedding.”

“That probably wouldn’t be a good thing. Though as soon as she finds out, we’re gonna be having our first fight.”

“I think the goal should be to make it through your honeymoon without coming home wearing your costume.”

“My costume? You’re one to talk. Your suit is pretty flashy.”

“Tight leather…it’s a nice combination. As Cisco says, red is so much cooler than green.”

“Cisco and I are no longer friends.”

Roy laughed. “He’s got a good point.”

“And you are no longer a friend.”

They came closer to the Queen’s mansion and pulled into the circular drive. Oliver leaned forward, staring at the bright lights coming from the living room. “Why’re all the lights on?”

“I dunno. Maybe the girls are having a party.”

“Wouldn’t be too surprising. Should we go through the backdoor then?”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind seeing the husband-to-be.” Roy walked ahead of him, but stopped and pulled out his phone. “I need to make sure this isn’t anything important.”

“That the guy you knocked out was an A.R.G.U.S. agent?” He threw open the double doors. “What the…”

Thea turned and smiled. “Hi Ollie.”

“Thea…what…” he came to her side and stared at her. Her hair was done up in a bun while she wore a dark blue, sparkly dress. “Y-You’re gorgeous.”

“Wait ‘til you see your bride.”

“My bride…what’s going on?”

Laurel entered the room, wearing a similar gown. “Oliver, you’re going to a wedding.”

“My wedding?”

Thea put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Your wedding, big brother.”

Oliver took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything swirled around him. _I’m getting married!_ “You guys are incredible.”

“Thank Thea.” Laurel squeezed his arm. “But you’d better head up. It starts in ten minutes.”

He looked down at his green suit. “But what about this?”

“Felicity wrote you a note. Diggle has it.”

So he’d been right. Diggle had been in on the plan. He slipped into the hallway where his friend waited. “Where’s the note?”

“Right here. Good luck, man.”

Oliver pulled the note out and slid down the wall to the ground.

_My sweetheart,_

_Obviously by now you know that I couldn’t wait for tomorrow. You’re a very sudden guy, so I thought you’d be fine with it. You can change into your suit in one minutes, and five minutes without my help when you have an injury._

_There’s my little surprise. When you hurt your knee and you said you could get into that suit without help, I watched you just to make sure that you could do it. Boy that was a decision I will never regret! Of course there’s a lot of decisions I’ll never regret. Like becoming your partner and, now, saying yes to becoming Mrs. Queen._

_Oh, and you also know that I asked Diggle to keep you in your Arrow suit. I know it sounds weird, but I want you to marry me in that. That’s how we met – for the second time (first one doesn’t really count for me since it was unknowingly). I know you promised to be Oliver Queen to me – and that’s the man I fell in love with – but when you have the hood and mask off, you are Oliver Queen. You’re Oliver Queen as the Arrow. And that’s the man I love._

_So tonight, when I come out wearing Arsenal’s suit (just kidding, I promise) know that, when I look at you in your suit, I’m seeing you. And just so you know, I can’t wait to marry you!_

_Love,_

_Your Felicity_

Oliver wiped the tears off his face as he closed the note. “How can she possibly write things that sweet?”

“Oliver, she made _me_ cry. That can never be good.”

Laurel peeked in. “We’re ready. You two move up front.”

“I don’t know if I can do this. We should’ve just eloped.”

She smiled. “You can do this, Ollie.”

“O-Okay.” _God, help me._ He walked to the front and stood where they’d decided and tried not to fidget. Which was nearly impossible. 

The music started. One of his cousins threw open the double doors. Laurel and Ted came first. His former sweetheart smiled, but this time, it was of happiness for him – and for her. Only Oliver and Ted knew what was coming in a few days.

Next was Roy and Lyla. Her dress was different, thanks to her pregnant belly, and she leaned against Roy.

Oliver winked at her as she came to stand next to Laurel. She patted her belly and mouthed, “Soon.”

He chuckled and turned his attention to the back as the music changed. It was time for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. The two people who saved him first.

Thea and Diggle.

Oliver blinked back tears as they came down the aisle. His sister had come so far from the disaster that had happened two years ago. She’d forgiven herself, and allowed Roy to come back into her life. And with that decision, she’d changed for the better.

Before taking her spot, Thea hugged him. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Speedy.”

“Oh, don’t call me Speedy.”

“Nope.”

The music changed for the last time.

Walter and Felicity stepped into the room. Oliver took a deep breath as he laid eyes on his soon-to-be-wife. She was radiant. She glowed like an angel.

 _God, she’s beautiful._ He could feel the tears, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. Right now, all that mattered was Felicity. His gorgeous bride.

“Who gives the woman to be married?”

Walter glanced at Donna. “Her mother and I do.”

Felicity took Oliver’s hand and walked up to the altar. She turned and smiled at him. “We’re getting married!”

“Yes, we are. I can’t believe we’re getting married tonight.”

“I knew you’d like the idea. Also less chance of you ending up in the hospital.”

Roy must’ve heard her, because he snickered.

“What?” Felicity glared at him. “Why did he laugh?”

“It’s nothing. We can talk about it later.” He lowered her voice, hoping she would to. When she got excited, her voice spiked and it didn’t like going down.

“Miss Smoak?”

Felicity went ram-rod straight. “Yes?”

“Do you take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband?”

She took his hands and squeezed. “I will stand by you when we disagree. I will stand by you, just as I always have, when we’re broke. I will stand by you at the hospital bed or on the table. I will stand by you no matter what.” She turned and smiled at the pastor. “So yes, I do.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, do you this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife?”

He hadn’t planned on this, but after Felicity’s heartfelt ‘I do’, he was going to give her one himself. And try not to break down into tears. “I will stand by you when you yell at me. I will stand by you when we have a rough night. I will be with you in the cave. I will be with you, in your heart, when I’m in the hospital bed or on the table. I will stand by you, and be with you, no matter what. So most definitely yes, I do.”

He barely heard the Bible reading and the message. The only thing he heard or saw was Felicity’s smile and her tears.

“Where are the rings?”

Oliver turned to Diggle. He entrusted him with the rings, since he could only imagine what would happen if Thea had them. “Rings?”

Digg handed him the box that held them.

Felicity took hers and positioned it on Oliver’s finger.

“Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring…” a twinkle shone in her eyes as she pushed it on his finger. “I thee wed.”

Oliver took his grandmother’s ring from the case. It was only fitting Felicity would wear it. She was so much like her, with her unending beauty inside and out. Just like his grandmother did for his grandpa, she’d harnessed the light inside of him and made it grow until it shined. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may now kiss your bride.”

Grinning, Oliver lifted the veil from his wife’s veil and leaned down. Their lips touched in a moment that he’d dreamed about for years. The moment when his life would never be the same.

He pulled back and caressed her wet cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She put her hand on his chest. “And I love the Arrow too.”

“I love you also.” He used his Arrow voice. She burst out laughing.


	2. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously Oliver's son is named William, but I'm going to keep it as Connor until the next story.

                                                                                         Chapter 2

“It is my pleasure to announce…”

Oliver and Felicity joined hands and turned toward the guests.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen!”

“We did it!” Felicity squealed and jumped into his arms. “Oh, you should definitely carry  me more often. Did I just say that?”

“I can do that.” He carried her down the aisle while everyone clapped.

“Ollie!” Thea ran into the foyer, screaming. “Ah hah! You’re married!”

“Yes, I am, little sis.” He caught her in his arms and swung her around. “And you’ve got a sister-in-law.”

“Yes!” She threw her arms around Felicity. “I can’t believe it! After all this time, you guys finally decided to get married.”

Connor came in the room in Donna’s arms. He was in his pajamas, and looked so much like Tommy when they had their sleepovers.

A twinge of sadness hit him as he remembered. There were several people he wished were here, and one of them was Tommy. His best friend.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, buddy.” Oliver grabbed his son and messed up his hair. “How’d you like that?”

“Good, but I want cake.”

Felicity laughed and came to his side. “You’ll get some really soon. You just can’t have too much, okay?”

“Okay…Mommy.”

Struggling to keep his mouth from falling open, Oliver stared at Felicity. Connor had called her Mommy. They’d never imagined it would happen, given he still missed his real mom. Malcolm’s last murder.

Felicity kissed his cheek. “I love you, buddy.”

“I love you too.”

The guests kept coming, including Laurel, who hugged him tight. “You’re the brother I never had, Ollie. Thanks for letting me be here.”

“You’re my second sister.” He kissed her cheek, silently thanking God for how their relationship healed. It took a long time and much struggle, but now they stood together, united. Not as lovers, but as friends. “Thank _you_ for being here.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Oh, and by the way, I made the cake.”

Oliver stared at her, eyes wide. “Dear God.”

Half an hour later, everyone sat in the ballroom, eating cake. Thankfully Laurel had asked for help, and he only bit down on something that wasn’t cake once. Connor hardly cared, though, and he shoveled down three pieces of cake while Felicity visited with people.

“Oliver.” Walter sat down next to him. “How does it feel?”

“To be married?”

“That, yes. But how does it feel to be happy?”

Oliver smiled and leaned back in his chair. “I’ve been happy before, Walter.”

“But never truly happy.”

“No. And to feel truly happy is something I don’t think I’ve ever felt. So, yeah, it feels nice. And Walter, thanks for being there for me and Thea.”

“You’re my family, Oliver. I would do anything for you.” He scooped Connor up. “Hey little boy, should we go find something other than cake?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel very good.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. He’d probably get in some big trouble with all the women if Connor ended up throwing up.

A little discomfort was good for him.

“Oliver.” Barry sat down. “Congrats, man. Sorry I’m late.”

“We did give people little warning. But you can move a little faster than all of us. Where on earth did you go after the dinner?”

“Had something to take care of in Central City. Robbery, then some crazy maniac wanted to kill me. No big deal.”

“Barry, does Caitlin know about that?”

“No. Of course not. And plus…” he motioned to Roy, who was shoving cake in Thea’s mouth, much to her delight. “I think you have a little story to tell yourself.”

_How does he know that?_ “I just got held at gunpoint for a few seconds. Roy gave the guy a little bit of a wake-up call.”

“You didn’t torture him, did you?”

“No. We cuffed him and called a squad car. He’s sitting in prison at the moment.”

“Bet he’s regretting doing that.”

“Yeah. And when we’re on the honeymoon, Roy can take care of it.”

“If you two actually spend two weeks on a honeymoon, I might have to hang up the suit cuz I’ll be so shocked.”

“We’re gonna. Of course, there’s always emergencies, but I’m hoping that all of that crap can wait.”

“For Felicity’s sake, I’m hoping that will be how it goes too.”

“Hi Barry. I’m glad you could make it for cake.” Felicity put her hands on Oliver’s shoulders. “Would you like to help me put Connor to bed?”

“Sure. Who’s all staying here tonight?”

“Pretty much everybody. Connor will sleep in his room tonight. Everyone else can sleep on the couches and such.”

“Good.” Oliver never felt fully safe anywhere, and Felicity knew it. Which was why they’d made Connor’s room right next to their bedroom. No one could get into his room without getting past his light sleeping. And when they spent their nights at the Foundry, he had a place just above their heads. Since Thea spent most of her time there, he was safe. “He didn’t throw up or anything, did he?”

“Don’t tell me you let him eat a whole bunch of cake.” She groaned. “If you don’t want that child to turn out just like you, don’t spoil him like that.”

Trying to hide a laugh, Oliver raised his eyebrows.

“Oh! I mean if you want him to turn out like you, then don’t spoil…oh, that makes zero sense.”

Oliver stood up and slipped his arm around her. “Let’s go put our spoiled son who will end up just like me to bed.”

“If he turns out like you now, I would be very happy.”

“I don’t think you want him exactly like me. You have never slept with me before. I did choke my mother one time when she tried to wake me up.”

“I think I remember saying that I’ll stand by you no matter what. Even if you shove me off the bed. And I have seen you sleep before.”

“Really?”

“Remember when I bought you the bed? Well, I wanted to know if you looked as cute sleeping as you did doing everything else. So I installed a security camera in the lair so I could watch you sleep.”

He grinned at her confession. What a girl. “So what’d you find?”

“First, you’re still really cute, and second, you have nightmares. Lots of them.”

That sobered him up, even for a moment. “Yeah.”

Connor ran up to them, clearly experiencing a sugar high. “Can I stay up all night? Please?”

“Uh…no.” Oliver steered him towards the stairs. “You are going to bed.”

“Absolutely not. I want to stay up all night!”

“Sounds like someone is very tired.” Felicity took his hand. “We’ll read you a bed time story. How does that sound?”

“Can I pick it out?”

“Of course.”

Ten minutes later, they lay in Connor’s twin bed, with Connor on Oliver’s lap and Felicity cuddled against him.

“Can you read me Rapunzel?”                      

“Sure. Felicity, would you like to start?”

“Once upon a time, in a far off land, there lived a King and Queen. The Queen was expected a baby, but she became ill, and the King was afraid he was going to lose her. So he instructed his men to search the hills for a plant that could heal his wife.”

Oliver closed his eyes as he listened to those words. Even though he was a “Queen”, he would do anything – anything – for _his_ Queen. If it meant searching the hillsides for a plant that might not even exist, so be it. If it meant fighting R’as a Gul, he would do it.

He would do anything to keep her safe.

“Are you going to read?”

“Oh. Sorry.” He took the book from Felicity and flipped the page. “Mother Gothel was enraged when she discovered the flower had been stolen. Late one night, she snuck into the castle and stole the child from its bed. The King and Queen searched and searched for their daughter, but after years, they gave up. The child was nowhere to be found.”

Felicity squeezed his arm.

“In her own castle, hidden in the woods, Mother Gothel raised the child – Rapunzel – as her own. The girl grew up thinking that she was her mother. But by her eighteenth birthday, she’d become restless, as her mother had never allowed her to leave the tower.”

They read the whole story, only to find Connor sleeping. Felicity giggled. “Well, I guess we have a lot to learn.”

“We’ll get it down eventually.” Oliver slid out and laid his son in his bed. “I love you, buddy.”

Felicity smiled and looked up at him. “You are a great father. Good thing we’ll have some more eventually.”

                                                *******

The next morning, Felicity opened her eyes and nearly jumped when she saw Oliver next to her. “I guess this might take some getting used to. But it’s a good kind of getting used to. You’re cute. Very cute.”

He chuckled. “You’re really cute.”

“Um…Oliver?” Someone knocked on the door. “Can we talk real quick?”

“Roy, seriously?”

“It’s about patrol. You guys are supposed to leave in half an hour.”

Felicity detected the lie, even from outside the door. “What happened last night, Oliver?”

“It was nothing.”

“Is that in your terms or my terms?” 

“Probably mine.” He kissed her forehead and then slid out of bed. “I’ll be right there, Roy. But this is the last talk we’re having.”

“I know. And I’m fine with that.”

Oliver threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and opened the door. “What’s the news?” He shut the door and their voices faded.

Felicity rolled to her stomach. Might as well let the men deal with all of the lies they were telling. She could only imagine what happened last night. Probably something to do with almost dying. She hadn’t seen any blood on Oliver, so that meant he hadn’t gone through too much pain, but still. After the terrifying weeks two years ago, she didn’t want a scratch on him. Though that never happened. There were plenty of evenings when he came back to the Foundry covered in blood.

She looked up when he came back in. “Anything too worrisome?”

“Possibly. Umm…Felicity…”

This was never good. He said her name in a way that made her cringe. “Postpone the honeymoon?”

“Last night, just as I was leaving, some guy came over and held me at gunpoint. Roy paid him a visit before anything could happen and called the cops. They interrogated the guy last night and he revealed he was working for Nyssa.”

“Nyssa? I thought she was dead.”

“We all did. I don’t know if she’s alive or if this guy is just fooling around, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to leave.”

The wonders of being married to a vigilante. “It’s okay. I don’t mind waiting a little bit.”

“I know that look.”

“We’ll get our honeymoon eventually. If there’s anything I’ve learned these five years, it’s that everything happens in its time.”

“Connor will be very happy.” He sat down on the bed. “I promised you I wouldn’t chose the Arrow over you. It’s just that…”

“Oliver, don’t worry about it. I’m hardly mad. Do you need my help?”

“Of course I do. Should I meet you there or would you like me to come now?”

“Come now. We’ll stop for some coffee.”

“As long as you don’t use the other voice.”

“I promise.”

She knew he would, because he loved doing it. He scared her all the time when he’d come into her apartment and start talking to her. One time she threw a metal bar at him and hit him square in the face. More blood. And for her, more crying.

Connor came into the room. “I thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Not yet. We decided we’re gonna wait a little bit before we go on a trip. But we need to go to work for a little bit. I’ll see you later, okay?” Oliver kissed his forehead and then slipped out of the room.

Felicity slipped into a t-shirt and padded to the bathroom, Connor following behind. “Where’s Daddy going? And why was he carrying his green suit?”

“Daddy needs to help some people. He’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Is he gonna be safe?”

Her heart sunk and soared at the same moment – if that was at all possible. Connor cared so much about his father, even though he hardly knew what he did. He loved him, just like Felicity loved him. She didn’t care about everything he’d done and the things he had to do. She cared and loved him for the things he’d done to protect people.

“Felicity, I’m going to take Connor so you can go.” Thea peeked into the room. “Ollie said you should hurry.”

Felicity bent and patted Connor’s head. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

He wrapped his arms around her legs. “I love you, Mama.”

This time, her heart only soared. “I love you too.”

                                                *****

Oliver and Felicity came into the Foundry. Oliver dumped his suit on the table and came to desk where Roy and Diggle sat. “What’s the news?”

Felicity nudged Roy out of the queen’s chair and sat down. “Let me know what you’ve found. Now.”

“Detective….Captain Lance gave us the report. Apparently the guy I nailed last night works for Nyssa. But since Malcolm killed her almost two years ago, it doesn’t make sense on why he’d be working for her.”

Felicity clicked several things on the computer and then glanced up at them. “It’s not like any of Oliver’s, I mean _our_ enemies have the habit of coming back from the dead.”

Oliver gave Felicity a look. “That’s never happened before.”

“I love the sarcastic Oliver.” She smiled. “Alright, I will see if there’s any evidence of Nyssa being alive. Honey, did you ever confirm her death?”

“I saw it. I don’t know if there’s much evidence of her not dying.”

“Malcolm knew how to fake a death. Unfortunately, and this will be the one moment I will say that word in the same sentence as his name, he’s dead. Another sentence I never thought I would say.”

“I think that is one of many sentences you never imagined you’d say.”

“I can only imagine the problems if Nyssa is still alive.” Diggle leaned against the pillar. “Did anyone call Laurel?”

“She’s on her way. She and Ted were talking when I found her, so I told her to not hurry.”

“Thank you, Roy.” ‘Team Arrow’ had long ago realized that their lives, as Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, and Laurel Lance mattered much more than the Arrow, Arsenal, and the Black Canary. Unless it was a huge emergency, the real people came first. Their masks came second.

“I found her.”

His heart dropped at those three little words. Nyssa was alive. So much for a honeymoon.

“She’s in Corto Maltese. Disguised as someone who definitely doesn’t belong there.”

“You sure it’s her?”

“Am I ever wrong? Or…” she made a face. “Is this ever wrong?”

“Not often. Though I wish it was today.”

“Me too. That’s definitely Nyssa.”

Roy sighed. “It would be really nice if one of the bad guys could stay dead for once.”

Oliver sat down in the chair that he’d bought as a wedding present so he could sit next to his wife. “What do we do?”

“Did you just ask me for advice?”

“Why are you so shocked?”

“It’s not like I don’t do this very often. You’ve got some ideas.”

“I don’t know what to do. Thankfully Nyssa won’t find us as easily.”

“But we’re still in Starling City.” He sighed and dropped his head back. “Scan through the security cameras and see if there’s any red flags.”

“Sure.” She leaned against him as she typed. “Here’s something.”

“That’s Nyssa alright. She’s…Fel-ic-ity.”

“What?”

“When was that?”

She clicked on a different place. “Ten minutes ago.”

“Roy! Call Laurel!” He ran to his bag and ripped out his suit. “Get her away from here!”

Roy grabbed his bow and ran from the Foundry. Diggle grabbed his sticks and shoved a gun into his holster.

“Felicity, I need you to contact Thea. Tell her to get Connor to the basement!” He jumped into his leather pants and yanked his jacket on. “And you.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you just because there’s some girl here.”

“Dangerous girl. Who hates me, which means you’re also hated.”

“That’s nothing. Remember when we faced Ra’s a Gul together? And Merlyn? We’ve got this.” She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. “We’re quite the pair of Queens.”

He kissed her forehead. “We are.”

“Oliver.” Roy ran down the stairs. “Nyssa took Laurel.”

“ _What_?”

“Here.” He handed Oliver a note. “This was lying on the ground.”

With shaking hands, he opened it. _I’ll make your world burn._ His heart plummeted. “Why does this keep happening to me?”


	3. The Rescue Mission

Chapter 3

“Maybe because people have realized that it works.” Felicity groaned. “That came out really wrong.”

Despite the fact that one of his lifetime friends was just captured, he chuckled. “You are one crazy girl, Felicity. And I like it. Now. I need you to check the cameras.”

“On it and found one. Left exit. I see someone who looks way too much like Nyssa for my liking. And there’s Laurel.” Felicity’s voice broke at her name. “Oliver…”

He knew that tone. The one that said she was scared. “We’ll get her back. Don’t worry.”

“I am worried. Nyssa can do horrible, horrible things to Laurel. And…and…”

“Hey, Felicity.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “She’s strong. And she and Nyssa are friends. Nyssa seems to have overlooked that. She might try to hurt her, but…” he glanced back at Thea and Connor who entered the room. “I know how it is to try to hurt someone you care about. It’s impossible.”

“R-Roy came to get us. What’s happening?”

“Where’s Laurel? Oliver, what happened?” Ted ran into the room. “Where is she?”

Felicity stood and went to his side. “First, take a deep breath.”

“Where is she?”

“Ted! Look at me.” She touched his shoulder. “It won’t help any of us, especially Laurel, if you end up passed out. Or worse.”

Oliver allowed a slight smile. That was his girl. Always making people feel better or calming them down. She’d done it so many times with him – saved his life too many times to count. She was always there, no matter what.

Ted took her advice and allowed Felicity to help him to a chair. “Wh-what happened?”

Oliver took the lead on this one. “Turns out, Nyssa a Gul isn’t dead. And she’s out for vengeance.”

“So she takes Laurel?”

“She took Laurel because she still thinks that I’m in love with her. Truth is, I love her as a friend. Not as my girl.” He squeezed Felicity’s arm. “I found my girl.”

Felicity smiled and then sat down in her chair. “Thea, please take Connor to his room. Everyone, come over here. Thanks to this handy dandy tracker chip that I secretly implanted into your suits – don’t even try to take them out, because you’d have to rip the suit apart – I am able to track where Laurel is.”

Oliver exchanged looks with Diggle and Roy. They all knew how smart Felicity was. She put everyone else in the group to shame. Put pretty much any computer weirdo to shame. “Tell us where she is.”

“Headed down South Street and Roberts. They’re moving fast.”

“She’s got a plane. Dig, where’s Lyla?”

“A phone call away.”

“Tell her we need the A.R.G.U.S. plane.”

“That’s the nice thing about A.R.G.U.S.” Lyla’s voice came over the computer. “You’ve got intel on everything.”

“Lyla! Where are you?”

“I’ve got a helicopter primed and ready right outside your door.”

“Lyla, I love you.” Diggle chuckled and shook his head.

“I love you too, Johnny. Now get up here.”

Oliver kissed Felicity’s forehead, grabbed his bow, and ran up the stairs. “Ted….”

“I want to come. I need to find Laurel.”

“Ted, you’re not thinking straight. I can’t have you out there. When we find Laurel, she’s going to need someone to come home to. Not a grave.”

His eyes flashed, but he recoiled when Felicity called him. “Fine. Just….” His lip quivered. “Find her, okay?”

“We will. Just pray.”

"Oliver?" Felicity ran to his side as he walked towards the double doors. "Honey, I think we're forgetting about that...thing."

"I know. If Nyssa finds out about it, she might go on a rampage. But she probably thinks I killed him, which is just as bad. We'll see. Don't worry, okay?" He kissed her forehead and then followed Roy into the helicopter. “Lyla, you sure you want to do this?”

“Sara is well secured. And this little baby is safe. I’m going to help find Laurel.”

“Sounds good.” He secured himself and clicked on the computer. “Alright, Felicity. Give us−.”

“I programmed the helicopter to follow the plane. Lyla, if you press A-1-8-3-R-O-D-L, you will be able to override that.”

Oliver smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Roy strapped his quiver to his back and set the bow on his lap. “What do we do when catch up?”

“We force them down.”

“What if Laurel’s unrestrained?” Felicity added into the conversation.

Having Felicity involved in discussion on how to save one of her best friends was never good. “Don’t worry. We’re travelling at low grounds. The plane crashes, it’s not going far. And plus, Nyssa had to have taken that into account. She wouldn’t hurt Laurel.”

“What if she does?”

“Fel-ic-it-y.” He took a deep breath. “Laurel will be back. I promise.”

Diggle cleared his throat. “Felicity, we’ve gotta believe she’s okay. Remember, faith.”

“I know. I’m just worried. It’s hard sitting here. Can I use your bow?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Please, Oliver? I promise I’ll just shoot the tennis balls.”

“Felicity….”

“Oliver.” This time she snapped. “I’m using your bow. I won’t break it.”

“Married life, man.” Diggle chuckled as Oliver dropped his head into his hands. “Get used to it.”

“I don’t want to know anymore.” He’d dated Laurel and Sara, and although they’d both caused problems – a lot less than he had – they’d never caused as many problems as Felicity had. But they were good problems.

For the most part.

“Oliver,” Lyla looked back at him. “We’re half a mile behind them. What’s your plan?”

“My bow will do the trick. I just need you to open the cargo door.”

“Oliver.” Roy came to his side. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna do what I think you’re gonna do.”

“I am.”

“You’re married now. Let me do it.”

“Roy, I can’t let you do that. It’s my job to keep all of you safe.”

Diggle stood. “And it’s my job to keep you safe.”

He sighed. “You need to be safe.”

“Oliver, it’s different now. You’re married. Have a kid. Probably gonna have more kids. You’re not going.”

“And if you have your heart set on going, then I’m coming with you.” Roy spun his bow around, a smirk on his face. “We can get Laurel out of there together.”

What had he ever done without his group of friends? Oliver smiled. “Alright. Roy, get ready. We’re jumping in thirty seconds.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Diggle’s words. “Since when have I done that?” He turned to Roy. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

He pulled back his bow and fired an arrow straight at the helicopter two hundred feet away. It created a zip-line. When Roy’s was secure, he jumped from their plane and sailed to the other. The one that held Laurel.

He stabbed his explosive arrow in the side of the helicopter, blowing a hole. Everything rocked, and they were thrown through the hole.

“Well, well, well.” Nyssa stood above them, her spear on Laurel’s stomach. “I figured you’d come.”

“Let her go, Nyssa.”

“Why? My father is dead because of you. I was dethroned from the League of Assassins because of you! You put me in a grave!” 

Oooh boy. Here they went again. He really wished that woman stayed dead. “Apparently Malcolm did that.”

“Malcolm killed me because you helped him to!”

“I did not. I don’t kill people. Even my enemies.”

“What if I stabbed this woman? The woman you love?”

Laurel’s eyes flicked to his. She made a slight shake of her head. Go with it. Nyssa didn’t know about Felicity, and she didn’t need to know.

“Then you would become cell mates with Slade Wilson. Deathstroke.”

“And trust me, he’s not a fun person to be cell mates with.” Roy’s sarcastic words made Nyssa lower her weapon and stab it toward him.

“How dare you insult me.”

Roy gave Oliver a terrified look. “I was just telling you the truth. I’ve met him before. He’s kinda scary.”

Felicity’s words came to his head. You can make villains and destructors of this earth calm down if only you tell them to take a deep breath. And tell them to go to bed. “Nyssa.” Oliver pushed himself up to his knees. “Take a deep breath. Please.”

“What do you mean, take a deep breath?”

“Just take a deep breath.” God, please let this work. If he could get her to think clearly, he could explain things. Maybe even “work it out”, like Felicity always said. “Thank you.”

“What is it that you want to speak to me about? The death of my father? Or can we just get it over with and let me kill you all.”

Wow. That was an extraordinarily terrible sentence that he hoped he never would have to hear again. “I think you know what I’m going to say.”

“Well, say it and be quick. I don’t have all night.”

He didn’t either. “When your father shoved me off that cliff two years ago, I thought I died.”

“We all did.”

“I think you should know that after it happened, all I could think about is that. Falling. And I couldn’t risk that happening again. So I employed Malcolm Merlyn’s help to prevent it. I was scared. And although you’re the warrior, I’m sure you’ve been scared before in your life.”

“You have no idea.”

“I needed his help only to keep myself from falling. From dying. I hated him, and even though he’s dead, I still hate him. He killed my best friend, forced my sister to kill a woman I loved, and finally, he killed my son’s mother. Trust me, he is not on my Christmas card list.”

“I’m glad.”

“And Nyssa, just so you know, I didn’t kill your father.”

Her weapon lowered and she stared at him. “Who did, then? Who killed Ra’s a Gul?”

Oliver took a deep breath. These words would forever rock their worlds. “He did.”


End file.
